The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 9
Text i ran douwn da hallz 2 find tanishashanqua agin. maybe she wuld hav an ide-uh az 2 wat i shuld do noew dat i wuz bein hunetd by pedofilez. i qickly chugged da anti-raep nife behidn me an kept giong down da hallz. tanishashanways lockor wuz numba 88. i qicklee ran down da hal nevor lokign bak behind me. my purpul raven hare wit gowld streekz wuznt flowign in da wend as i rann but i loked hawt in my secksy owtfit enywayz. as i ran i lost a blaek combat but dat i had but i kept going enywayz becuz i hade a misshin 2 do. i finaly reeched tanishashanqwua an den apoached her. "tanishashanqwua help me" i scearmed at her as i crashhed in 2 her lockor and noked ovar bella hu wuz geting her hare baded. "hey its my homie moon! wat is it yo" she sed "tanishashanqa hlep me qick im beign chassed by rapistz an i dunt no wat 2 do" i den qiucklee atemptd 2 explen da sitashin 2 her. "i walked into da boiz lockor rum liek u sed 2 an den a boi tried 2 flash at me. so den i kiced hiz dick and punchd hiz nutz ovar 9 timez" i paintd 4 beath as i continyud on. "so den hiz fiends came 2 try an raep me and den edoweird came and huged me." "so homie watz da problem yo" tanishashanqua asced. "wel edoweird got a bonor so i stabed him wit my anti raep nife an den ran" "so den just aplogise 2 him" "o dats a graet ideuh! im gona go an do dat rite now" i sed as i ran of 2 find edowurd. den i fund him an we made up. aftor dat litel insident edowurd and i wernt 2 soshal studees clas. dere we wuld resiht pootry an den leran. "i h8 emoshinns becuz dey maek me emoshinol" sed bella huz turn wus noew. "im trying 2 do my hoemwurk but i cant sotp cryig. i cant consentate help. help. noew my papor iz al soked but idc im goig 2 turn it in liek dat so dat my techor nos my pein" bella resited/ we al apladed becuz dat wuz reel pein bella wuz goign thru. even tho i h8 dat bitch i culd simpatize STPO SEYING DAT REBECKA IZ A MARY SUIE SHE IZ NOTTTT!!!!!!! becuz i am a complecks purson hu haz meny layors. 2 sho my layors i decidd 2 shair my poum with da clas. "let me tel a tail o listen 2 me wale abut how muhc my live rockz i am 1 of dose awsum and cool peeps hu weres awsum cloesths sumtimez i lisen 2 me wine sumtimez i lisen 2 me dred but i am luking up cuz my life is geting up am i jsut paranode liek i sound!?!" den i sat bak down as da clas appladed me 2. edowirdz poum wuz up neckst "hark here doth angles sing glorey 2 da newborneth king thou live is pale compareth 2 his licing and thine will doth thou saving" edowerdz poum spoke 2 my hart becuz not onlee wuz it diliverd wit his SECKSY sickstene sentry acsent and britshnes maed me so hornee. i jsut wanted 2 FUICK HIM DERE AN DEN!!! but i didnt sins dis wuz scool an secksual relashins shuld wate untill aftor maridge. an den class wuz ovar. "so edowird wat r we guna do noew dat scool is ovar 2day?" i asked him "alicia doth ineth a jaileth celleth. thine alabastor shining sayseth thateth we must go adn resceweth her frumeth da jaileth" edowird sed in his normal sikstene sentury acsent. den i new wat we were guna do 4 da rest of da weke- WE R GUNA RESCEW ALICIA FRUM PRISUN!!!!!!! AN: so ya were getingg in2 da fiorst stoery arc theyr guna go an try 2 rescew alicia frum jael so stey tunned ok "Look I pride my self on being a nice person and never flaming expecialy about grammer and spelling but oh my god you could really try using spell check or something and then try devoloping a plot and using less cuss words and text languge cause that's just making it seem bad and i'm not trying to be mean i'm trying to help you so that you can wright better because my first story was porrly wrighten but then i deleted it because i realised my mistakes you should to" -kuryn426 OMFG u fukour screw u u jsut dunt no a gud ficshin when u c it Characters Notes Chapter 9